


Jealousy

by nepas



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepas/pseuds/nepas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Korra sees Mako at a fundraising event with another girl, her jealousy overcomes her and she acts on her repressed feelings. Post break-up Makorra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as Mako being jealous and snatching Korra away. It really did. But I do this thing when I write where I write a completely different story than the one I planned… and it usually turns out better. Also sorry for the weird ending? This is supposed to be a one-shot because I suck at making longer fics, but I feel like this has a lot of potential?

Mako poked at the bland, overpriced food, feeling terribly bored. He was at Republic City's most anticipated event of the month, a fundraiser for the underprivileged children of the city. Of course, Mako had agreed to come when Chief Beifong offered as he was once in the shoes of these kids not that long ago, but he detested these events. They were full of snotty rich people and, even worse, people who worshiped them. But the main reason why Mako just wanted to leave was because Korra was here. With _him_.

They had been all over the news. Everywhere Mako went, he was reminded of their new relationship. He'd open up the newspaper just to find pictures of them with their arms wrapped around each other, or he was hearing about the latest restaurant he took her to on their date nights; exquisite places that Mako was never able to take Korra. Not even a week after they had broken up and all of this started. He thought that maybe Korra would wait a bit longer before getting with another guy, but it seems like she had no trouble moving on. Even though they agreed that they wouldn't be getting back together this time, it still hurt to see Korra with another guy. It hurt a lot.

Mako gritted his teeth as he watched them from across the room. They were seated at a table with other important figures of Republic City. Chief Beifong, Tenzin, the other council members, and even President Raiko were at the table. Mako, on the other hand, was sitting with other people from the station. Mako was just a detective, so naturally he wouldn't be sitting with them.

But of course _he_ can. _He's_ a billionaire. If there was one thing Mako couldn't stand, it was privileged people who are successful because their families have money; not because they are talented or gifted in any way. And, of course, it was these kinds of people that littered these events.

Mako almost got up and left when he put his arm around Korra. Mako just couldn't stand it anymore. But, just as he started to get up, suddenly Korra looked up, and their eyes met. Korra looked away quickly and he could see her cheeks flush a bright shade of red even from across the room.

Okay, maybe he would stay a little bit longer… It would be rude to leave the event early, right? He doesn't want to be rude...

Mako continued to look over at Korra as he finished his meal. She seemed to be in deep conversation with everyone at the table. She didn't look back at him once, and he felt disappointment and stupidity begin to course its way through his body.

He placed his head in his hands, ignoring the looks he was getting from the rest of the people at his table. _I'm pathetic. Fucking pathetic._

"Detective Mako?" A soft, sweet voice asked.

Mako looked up and was greeted with the face of a girl probably a couple of years younger than him.

"Yes?" Mako asked, sitting up properly to get a better look at her.

She was pretty. She had short, blonde hair and deep green eyes. He admired how her red dress fit her body.

"Um, this is kind of forward, but I saw you from across the room looking rather bored and I was, um, wondering if maybe you'd like to dance with me?" The girl blushed and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

Mako smiled. So he wasn't the only one watching someone else tonight?

Mako bit his lip, trying to decide what to do. He looked over at Korra and saw her laughing, her arms tucked under _him_.

That was it. He can't just keep sitting here feeling sorry for himself when Korra has obviously moved on and is happy.

"Sure," Mako said, finally answering the girl, a fresh wave of confidence surging through him. "But, I have to warn you," Mako stood up, "I'm a terrible dancer."

"You? The pro-bending champion?" The girl teased, lifting her eyebrows mockingly.

"I'm not good at everything, contrary to popular belief," Mako joked as he held his arm out for her. She smiled at him and took it immediately. He then led her out onto the dance floor where other couples were already dancing to the soft, slow music.

"What's your name?" he asked her as he placed one hand on her waist and took her hand in his other hand. She placed her other hand on his shoulder before she answered.

"Lily."

"Pretty name for a pretty girl," he said before he could stop himself.

She laughed. "Original."

Mako smirked. "Too cliché?"

"Just a little," Lily teased as they began swaying to the music.

They danced to a slow song, they danced to a fast song, and Mako was surprised when he found himself actually having fun for the first time in weeks. Lily was surprisingly cool with how often he was stepping on her feet.

Another slow song came on and Mako was beginning to wonder if something was going to happen with this girl. She certainly seemed into Mako, as she was pushing herself close against him and laughing at every dumb thing he said.

But it wasn't until the end of that slow song that Mako finally found out her intentions. Lily asked Mako with a mischievous, seductive look on her face, "What do you say about getting out of here and going back to my place?" She then proceeded to rub her hands down Mako's chest, stopping right at his belt.

Mako's eyes widened in surprise. The last time he had been with a girl… intimately… was with Korra… He rubbed the back of his neck. She was looking at him with those emerald eyes and he knew he had to say something (quickly) but he never got the chance.

* * *

Korra had been watching Mako all night. She knew he was going to be here. She couldn't stop herself from planting the idea into Beifong's head, telling her how this event would be perfect for him to come to since he lived on the streets as a kid. The truth was she just wanted to see him, wanted something to get her through this long event and she knew it would be Mako, even if it was just in the form of fleeting glimpses from across the room.

But she didn't realize just how much seeing him tonight would affect her. It was the first time she had seen him in weeks and the mere sight of him felt like taking a fireball straight to the chest. He was immaculately dressed in his uniform, his hair perfectly sculpted. She found herself longing to be by his side, but instead she had to deal with her "boyfriend." She rolled her eyes as he droned on about his latest business deal to anyone who would listen, his arm wrapping around her shoulders. She picked at her food, feeling so torn. She wanted the event to be over so she could get away from him, but she knew that that also meant not seeing Mako anymore. The thought made her want to cry, but she knew there was plenty of time for that later.

They just didn't work… they had both agreed that they would be better off apart, but a nagging part of Korra kept reminding her that she was still in love with him.

She sighed to herself as she looked over at him again to steal another glance. She almost gasped, however, when he was looking right back at her. Her face got hot and she looked away quickly, embarrassed to have been caught. _Was that an accident? Was he looking at me too…?_

Korra had a very difficult time focusing when President Raiko began asking her about the Spirit World.

When she got another chance to look at Mako, her heart dropped when she saw that he wasn't in his seat. She started looking around the huge room frantically, afraid that he had left early. She was relieved when she finally spotted him in the middle of the dance floor, but then her heart dropped again when she saw him with a girl. She bit down on her lip, jealously beginning to course through her veins. They weren't dating anymore, but she still felt like he was hers. She just couldn't stand seeing him with another girl. She had to do something, anything, to drag them apart because she could tell from all the way across the room that Mako was smiling. Smiling! No. She had to do something. An excuse was already forming in her head.

She stood up abruptly, causing everyone at the table to stare at her. "I…. I need to use the restroom," she stated dumbly, walking away before anyone could say anything.

She started walking to the bathroom until she was sure no one at her table was looking at her anymore, and then she circled back to find Mako before that damn blonde whisked him away.

When she approached them, the girl was leaning into Mako, her hands all over him, and she was whispering something in his ear that made Mako's eyes widen. Oh, no. That has to stop. _Now_.

"Mako! Beifong has to speak with you!" Mako whipped his head around and was face to face with the last person he expected.

"Korra?" He was confused. "Why would Beifong need to speak with me now-"

"Um, it's important," she said quickly, taking his arm and dragging him away from Lily. "Uh, I'm sorry, but this is really urgent!" Korra said to Lily.

"That's fine… I'll catch up with you later, Detective Mako," Lily said seductively, pulling him from Korra and kissing him gently on his lips.

Mako's eyes widened, but he could barely process what happened as Korra was dragging him away from the dance floor.

"Is everything okay?" he asked as Korra roughly pushed him into a dark room. "Where are we? Is Beifong all right? Do you need-"

Mako was interrupted as Korra's lips came crashing down on his.

_What is going on…?_

"Korra," he broke their kiss, "What are you doing? We're broken up and you're with _Mr. I Own The City_."

"I don't fucking care. I just want you."

"You want me?! _Here?!_ Korra, we should talk about this, about us, we shouldn't just jump right into something without thinking…."

"Mako, you talk too much," Korra groaned, capturing his lips in hers again.

There was a part of Mako that wanted to break their kiss again and leave the room without looking back because this was wrong. They're broken up because they both agreed that they just don't work. They shouldn't be hooking up at all, but especially not here, at a fundraiser, where all of the most important people of Republic City are!

But this other part of Mako wouldn't let him break away from Korra. Her lips against his felt so good, so right, and how could he deny himself something that felt so natural? How could there ever have been any problems when being with Korra felt like this?

And so that part of Mako won. He pushed Korra against a wall and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Korra moaned as Mako moved from her lips to her neck, sucking at her tanned skin.

"Shhh," he chided her. "If someone finds us, we'll get in trouble."

Korra sighed. "I know, I know… just keep going."

Mako brought his lips back down to Korra's neck again and he began sucking on her skin. She bit back her moan as his hands traveled up her waist and rested on her breasts.

"Fuck, I missed you." Korra pulled off Mako's jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt frantically. She couldn't get enough of him.

"Someone's eager," Mako smirked against her skin. "Is your billionaire boyfriend not treating you right?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Korra grumbled, reaching for Mako's belt once his shirt was off.

Mako's eyebrows raised. "Oh, really? You two looked pretty serious out there." Did Korra hear the hurt that was laced in Mako's voice, even though he tried so hard to sound menacing?

Korra sighed as she dropped the belt to the floor. "It's a publicity thing, okay? With all the bad press I've been getting lately, the council members figured that it would look good if I was seen with the city's biggest contributor. I didn't want to do it! But maybe I didn't mind it that much because I was hoping I could make you jealous…" she trailed off, pulling Mako's pants down to reveal his boxers.

"Yeah, well, it worked. I don't want another man touching you. Ever." Mako kissed Korra's bare shoulder.

"Yeah, well, I don't want another woman touching you either." Korra reached for the bulge in Mako's pants. "Who was that girl anyway?"

"Forget about her. Your touch is all I need," he groaned. "You're all I need. Now take your dress off."

Korra detached herself from Mako's hips so she could lift her tight, blue dress over her head.

Mako groaned when he saw she was wearing nothing underneath it. He forgot that she didn't like to wear any undergarments when she wore dresses. She looked beautiful in the soft glow of the pale moonlight streaming in from the large, open window at the side of the room.

"Where are we doing this? The floor?" Mako asked, looking around the room.

"There's a table over there…."

Mako grabbed Korra's hand and they ran over to a long, wooden table that was at the end of the large room.

Mako pushed Korra against the table and hovered over her naked body.

"Let me taste you," he said darkly, his hands gripping her thighs tightly.

Korra nodded and spread her legs wider in anticipation.

Mako started teasing Korra, licking and sucking at the soft skin of her thighs, inching closer and closer to where she so desperately wanted to be tasted.

Mako blew on her lightly, remembering how much she loved that. She gripped his hair in approval, a moan escaping her lips and Mako smirked. He finally placed his lips on her and he felt Korra tense up. He found the spot he knew drove her crazy and sucked on it, reveling in the noises she was making and the ever-tightening grip of her hands on his hair. He moved his skilled tongue from her clit to slide it within her, sucking and licking at her wet folds of skin. Mako kept alternating between the two until it was too much for Korra to bear, and she began trembling, almost at her breaking point.

Mako sucked on her clit as hard as he could as she exploded, her orgasm gripping her from within, her back arching uncontrollably and her hips bucking into Mako's mouth. He lapped up her juices once she was done, causing Korra to shiver and moan.

"Mako," she sighed, rubbing one of her hands down the side of his cheek.

"You taste better than I remember," he stated simply, moving up so he could place kisses against her skin.

"I want you inside of me, Mako. _Please_."

Mako smiled, moving up higher so they were face to face. Korra pushed his face down to hers and kissed him, hard, the taste of herself on his lips turning her on even more. She reached down and pulled his boxers off of him with a blast of air, reaching for his erection.

And that's when Mako realized that he didn't have a condom. He pulled back so he could look at Korra.

"Fuck, I don't have any protection… I mean, I can pull out but I've never done that before-"

With a smile, Korra flashed a condom in Mako's face causing his mouth to drop.

"Are you a magician? Is this an Avatar power I didn't know about?"

Korra laughed. "I took one with me tonight because some dumb part of me hoped I would be fucking you one way or another."

Mako took the condom, tore it open quickly, and then slid it down his length. "So you've been missing me as much as I've been missing you?" he asked, placing himself at her entrance and rubbing his tip against her.

Korra shuddered. "I've missed you so much… remind me of what it's like to be with you again."

Mako grabbed Korra's hands, placed them over her head, and intertwined their fingers together as he finally entered her, unable to hold back any longer.

They moaned together at the feeling. It had been over a month since they had broken up with each other. This time Mako thought that they were really going to stay apart because they had never lasted this long without being with each other.

But he knew they couldn't stay apart anymore.

"Mmmm, Mako…" Korra moaned, closing her eyes.

Mako groaned as he thrusted into her. "Does that feel good? Have you missed this?" he whispered into her ear, a bead of sweat forming against his brow despite the chilly air flowing in from the open window.

"Yes," she sighed, gripping his hands tighter.

He pushed her harder against the table in response as he slammed into her.

Korra began moaning and Mako relished in the sound. He forgot just how much he missed the sounds she would make when they were pressed together like this. He kissed her when she started getting too loud, afraid that they would be overheard from the other room.

They kissed sloppily, their lips coming together in random, frantic ways, and their tongues exploring the depths of each other's mouths.

Mako was ready to come, but he knew Korra wasn't; it always took her a long time to come, and he didn't know how much longer he was going to last before exploding.

He stuck his fingers into his mouth to wet them, and then searched for Korra's clit. When he found it, she had to bite his lips to prevent herself from crying out. Mako rubbed the engorged bud as he thrusted into her, syncing the two rhythms together.

"Look at me," Mako demanded.

Korra's eyes fluttered opened slowly and Mako pressed his forehead against hers.

"You're _mine_ ," he whispered. "And I'm yours."

Korra nodded, her eyes closing as Mako made her come again. She whimpered as she felt all of the pressure release. Mako knew she was coming, he could feel it, her walls were wrapped tightly around him, and she was trembling. Mako couldn't hold back any longer. He pressed his face into Korra's chest as he exploded within her.

Mako collapsed on top of Korra, the force of his orgasm making it impossible for him to hold himself up any longer. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing their sweaty bodies together. They laid together like that for a few minutes in silence.

"Why did we ever break up?" Korra whispered so quietly Mako almost didn't hear her.

Mako answered her by placing sloppy kisses all over her face, whispering "I don't know" into her skin over and over again.

Korra wanted to cry. She loved him so much… they had to make it work. Somehow. Someway.

"We better go back out there before people get worried," Mako sighed.

Korra nuzzled her nose against his lovingly. "I don't want to leave you."

"You don't have to. Tonight, come back to my place."

"And what will I tell Tenzin? He doesn't let me leave Air Temple Island without a good reason."

"You'll think of something," he whispered in her ear before kissing the soft skin of her earlobe.

Mako reluctantly got off of Korra and began getting dressed. Their clothes were splayed all over the room.

When they were both dressed and looking presentable again, Mako walked back over to Korra and pulled her tightly to him.

"You go out first, and then I'll come out after a few minutes so it doesn't look suspicious."

"Okay," Korra looked up into Mako's eyes, and they started at each other intensely. A tear fell from Korra's eye on its own accord. "What are we?" she whispered.

"You're mine and I'm yours, remember? We'll talk more tonight." Mako kissed her tear away intimately. Korra brought her lips to his before he could pull away.

" _Go_ ," Mako urged her, breaking their kiss before he got too caught up.

Korra bit her lip and gave him such a beautiful, genuine smile his heart stopped.

Mako waited a good five minutes after Korra left before he exited the room. The event was still bustling with excitement; people were eating, dancing, talking. He spotted Korra instantly. She was back at her table, and _he_ had his arm around her again and was whispering something in her ear with a smirk on his face that made Mako want to march right over there and rip her away from him. But Mako calmed down when he saw that Korra's act of pretending to be the richest guy in the city's girlfriend was crumbling. He could tell now that her smile was forced and that she was only half listening to him. When Korra finally saw Mako from across the room, her face lit up and Mako winked at her before walking back to his table. To his surprise, Lily was sitting in his seat looking rather bored.

"Mako!" She gushed when she saw him. "I thought you had left without considering my offer."

Mako coughed as he sat down beside her, happy that the other people at his table were dancing so they couldn't hear this conversation.

"Lily," he began, "You're really nice, but I'm not quite ready to start a new relationship just yet."

"Who said anything about dating? If you're ever looking for someone to take your mind off things, give me a call." She took out a pen from her purse and wrote down her number roughly on Mako's arm. "I'll do whatever you want," she whispered. She then stood up, placed a kiss on his cheek, and walked away.

Mako immediately looked over at Korra, but she was busy looking over at some papers that Tenzin was showing her. He was happy that she didn't see that.

Mako spent the rest of the night stealing glances at Korra, practically giddy that he knew her secret and that she was really missing him like he was missing her.

It wasn't until almost midnight when the event was finally over and the floods of tired Republic City citizens began making their separate ways home. Mako walked slowly back to his apartment, his hands shoved into his pockets, embracing the cool, autumn night and thinking only of Korra and what the remainder of the night would bring.


End file.
